Be Mine
by SeaSaltWench
Summary: Years after Team Rocket Jessie & James reunite and new life begins.
1. Chapter 1

**Rocket Shipping 101**

 _Life after Team Rocket has new and amazing surprises for Jessie and James_

INTRO

The final days of Team Rocket (TR) were coming to an end, both Jessie and James were at the end of their career with the big corporation. Blasting off into the sky from all those years of chasing after Pikachu for the millionth time was enough for them to call it quits. Since they were apart of the corporation for so long before quitting Jessie had an offer in a different area within TR where as James had enough and wanted to pursue different things within his life.

Don't get him wrong or anything even though he didn't always achieve his goals such as catching Pikachu and impressing their boss. James enjoyed traveling around with Jessie and Meowth but was at the point he couldn't see himself moving up in TR. James had changed a lot throughout the years and reached out to his parents and went back home to the small town he grew up in. He was at a phase in his life where his priorities had changed and knew he was going to have to go to a local university and get a degree so that he could make more money and be better off independently.

He had pushed Jessie to do the same but school was never her thing, she hated seeing her long time best friend leave TR and go back home to the rich life but she had no desire to follow him. Her feelings were mixed because they were together for so long and went through so much throughout the years. She always found James attractive and she is pretty positive that the feelings were mutual from him but the two were always afraid to make the first move and didn't want to make things awkward when it came to working.

Jessie was promoted as a trainer for TR training program with new recruits, the money was good and she was able to live in Viridian City. A major metropolitan area where she could afford a town house and travel anywhere by foot and get to work easily. It was a tough adjustment and since she had settled down in a way from all the traveling she used to do with James she thought the two were officially not going to see each other anymore. Occasionally they'd call each other and as soon as they went their own ways but as time passed the calls became less frequent. Jessie was busy with her new position and James was busy with school work and doing internships his father had connected him with. The calls soon ended and the two started meeting new people and dating others that came into their lives as the months came by.

James was interested in finances and when he was at his private university he had chosen to study accounting, something that would be a shock to Jessie because James came across like he wasn't the brightest in their trio during TR. James was always more book savvy and thought all those years of private school were going to be put into good use. He liked numbers and was great at math so this was the perfect direction for his career to lead towards.

 _2 Years later…_

A couple years went by and James had finished school and landed a job as an accountant for a major firm within Viridian City. His parents helped him out and lent him several grand to help give him get a good home in the city, James preferred a pent house home with a good view, location and amenities. His big move into the city was exciting at first, he loved his new lavish sky rise home, the big money paying job and the new friends he made at his firm. He had a bachelor-kind-of-life going on where he was going out every night meeting women doing the whole one-night stand thing but a part of him wasn't as happy as he thought he would be. Of course money and sex doesn't always buy happiness James couldn't figure out what was missing in his life, his emotions were beyond up down once he was living the so called 'dream.'

Jessie on the other hand had done well with TR and moved up as a director position within the corporation where she overlooked not only the training department with new members but also overlooked the labs where they tested on Pokemon and prepared them for Pokemon battles. She received a tremendous pay raise allowing her to move to a nicer area within the city and afford a superb flat. She worked with a great group of people and TR was like her family, even though she was single, had money and new endeavors in her life she was surprisingly happy with how things were going. Of course like most women in their lives they think about marriage and starting a family but apart of her was giving up on that idea which she was ok with. She dated men and had a couple boyfriends after leaving her old TR trio but things just didn't work out and the relationships she was in weren't meant to last.

With her new role at work Jessie felt it was best she changed her look, she had cut her hair a few inches (it was still below the shoulders) and she started to style it wearing it down instead of it slicked back like she had for years and parted down the side. Her dress code with her new role at work was to be business professional so she tossed out much of her casual clothes to more sophisticated work attire, such as pencil skirts, blouses and mid length dresses.

"Jessie? Can you come over hear and read these documents?" asked a fellow coworker in the lab at TR headquarters.

The sound of Jessie's heels clacking came fourth as she read over a few of the files with a few murmurs and confusion within her voice. "This can't be right; this company is trying to sue us for the damage that occurred during the remodel of this department months ago," she replied. She remained calm and was going to have to leave the lab early that day to take care of some business with lawyers in the area. "Which attorney's office will I need to visit to take care of this?" she asked her fellow male coworker.

"You'll need to head over to Kanto Law Firm, it is two blocks down. We normally do business through them whenever we have an lawsuit issues that normally occur from time to time," he answered.

Jessie sighed but this was definitely a good excuse to leave the lab early, visit the firm and go home after. Thursdays are Jessie's favorite day of the week because she didn't have to be at TR headquarters all day on Friday, she basically had three day weekends which she was beyond excited for. She had planned a day at the spa, perhaps grabbing drinks with her fellow female coworkers over the weekend and of course enjoying her evenings to herself binge watching her favorite TV shows.

She introduced herself to the receptionist and waited in the lobby, while waiting she scrolled through phone replying to work messages, through the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of an individual who looked familiar, a voice that echoed down that hallway that caused her to raise an eyebrow. She stepped closer wanting to follow the person who sounded oh so familiar...

"Jessie?"

"Yes!" She answered.

"You can follow me this way," the receptionist had smiled.

Jessie snapped out of it and the receptionist lead her down the hallway to visit with her attorney on the documents her company was dealing with. Jessie had sat down with the attorney and discussed what she was dealing with, as they talked business they made agreements as their meeting was coming to an end.

"Well Jessie we are going to take care of this, I understand the damage and I'm glad you chose to work with us on this concern. I want you to meet someone here who can also help with your investments in this area of your department because issues such as these are quite common especially with the Rocket Headquarters and I'm sure there are budgets you deal with right?" the attorney had asked her.

Jessie nodded, "Yes, money isn't tight right now or anything but any advice that I can use to help us in the long run that helps us save and be wise with spending is always great to have." Jessie looked down at her watch, realizing she had been there for almost an hour and ready to go home.

The attorney had stood up from his desk and waved over a young gentleman who happened to be dropping off some papers by the attorney's office. Jessie had grabbed her belongings ready to leave as she as she turned around she gasped and felt dumbfounded when she recognized the individual who had walked into the room.

"Jessie this is James he works in the accounting department here and is one of our best financial advisors/accountants at this firm," said the attorney.

James didn't realize in the first few seconds it was Jessie, he starred at her for a good few seconds thinking it just happened to be a different redhead woman with the same name.

"Jessie?" James took off his glasses and stepped closers with a smile slowly appearing on his face.

"James…" Jessie said under her breath.

James' heart skipped a beat and for the first time in months he felt happiness wash over him after seeing an old colleague of his.

I hope you all enjoyed chapter 1! I plan on having chapters 2 & 3 up by this next week!


	2. Chapter 2

**Rocket Shipping 102**

 _What will these two shenanigans get into now..._

Jessie and James stood there awkwardly and stunned, it was hard to grasp that it had been a little over two years they had not seen each other. Since James' boss was just a few feet away he wasn't sure if he should run up to Jessie and hug her or on how to go about in the situation.

"It looks like you two know each other?" the attorney had asked.

James nodded with a smile, he couldn't believe how beautiful Jessie looked in front of him. She had a mid length black dress on that hugged her body well with red heals and a maroon colored coat. James always thought she was naturally pretty when he worked with her, but being out of the old uniform and seeing her dressed so elegantly he couldn't help to think how attractive she looked.

"We use to work together," Jessie replied. James didn't change a whole lot, his hair was a bit different, a bit longer she noticed and wore it in a man bun look which he pulled off very well. He had on a dapper suit on that made him look like a million bucks and also had on a pair of thick rim glasses. She remembered that he always had a hard time reading things up close but during their days of traveling James never bothered wearing any form of glasses. All together James had a chic nerdy professional style going for him that Jessie thought he pulled it off very well.

"Well James if you would like to show her your office, you are welcome to do so. Jessie it was great meeting you, you have my number for any other legal issues you deal with," the attorney mentioned shaking her hand.

They had ended their meeting and James lead Jessie down the hallway towards his office. James had taken off his reading glass and set them on his desk.

"This is crazy, I would never have thought you worked here," said Jessie as she stood in the doorway.

"Yeah…" James sighed scratching his head, "I'm glad to see you it's been so long, I don't even know where to start."

"Oh I know; I can't believe to see you here. You went from Team Rocket to your big boy job in the city not to mention this is one heck of a view you have," she replied looking out the window that overlooked the skyscrapers and the sunset over the ocean in the distance.

James looked over his desk and realized he was mostly done for today, he glanced over at his clock and saw it was just minutes after 5. "Um Jessie, if you aren't busy after this wou- would you like to get um…would you like to grab a drink?" James asked nervously. _'Damnit why did I ask her that?! She could be seeing someone or be in a relationship!'_ James thought to himself.

"Really?" Jessie replied, "Sure, I mean I'm done with work for today." Jessie felt a bit of a rush she blushed and actually was feeling nervous. She couldn't understand why, this is James for crying out loud, a long time friend she worked with for years.

The two ended up walking down the street together at near by bar that was serving happy hour they sat at the bar top. James started off with a couple glasses of beer while Jessie was enjoying her second glass of a red blend, not having much to eat the two definitely could feel the alcohol hitting their system.

Their outing started off with much small talk that evolved around what they've been doing since leaving Team Rocket. After warming up and breaking the ice with a few jokes here and there the two were becoming open and enjoying each others company a lot more.

"Can you believe how gullible they were?!" Jessie laughed.

"Oh I know, every time we would wear a disguise the twerps couldn't even recognize us!" James laughed.

"Ha right! Even one time I had a suit and a mustache on while you were crossed dressed with a wig and we were mere inches away and still no clue," said Jessie.

James was laughing so hard he had to wipe the tears away from his eyes, he looked away and ordered another drink from the bar. He called over the bartender and ordered something stronger than a beer and went for the whiskey, "Jess would you like something?"

"Um yes…" She realized her glass of wine was almost empty and thought since he's switching to the hard stuff she might as well do to. She glanced down at the menu and saw some mixed vodka craft drink that looked pretty good.

As soon as the bartender made their drinks, Jessie and James both continued to drink and enjoy their conversation.

"I still can't believe we did that for so long, chasing after those kids for their Pikachu," Jessie replied taking a sip of her drink.

James nodded, "It was fun thoug- _RING RING!_ James was interrupted mid sentence when he received a phone call. James glanced at his phone and rolled his eyes when he saw the number, he sighed and looked over at Jessie, "I'm sorry I need to take this."

"Oh yeah of course," said Jessie.

James stepped outside due to how loud it was in the bar, Jessie saw his body language and could tell this was either family matters or perhaps a work related call. Jessie could definitely feel the alcohol running through her body, she looked at the time and noticed she had been out with James for almost two hours and probably needs to go home. Even though it was almost the weekend she still had to work half days on Friday and wants no hangover to deal with.

"Sorry, I had to take that," said James coming up to the bar and taking his seat.

"No its ok I understand; I actually probably need to head on home. I have a lot to do tomorrow and I didn't realize we've been here for so long," Jessie responded finishing her cocktail.

James was a bit thrown off and he took a swig of his drink and whenever he felt just even a bit tipsy his confidence would raise up. "Well here let me get the tab," he replied as he attempted to get their check.

James was hoping to hangout and drink longer at the bar but instead he thought he could try and take her home, perhaps his place?

As soon as they stepped outside it had begun to rain, "Oh shoot, it wasn't supposed to rain until later tonight," said Jessie. "I really don't want to have to deal with taking a cab home." She was agitated and annoyed, something James thought was kind of hot. When working with her in TR she was always snappy or got irritated easily and James saw in that moment the old Jessie coming out.

A part of him wanted to take her home and loosen her up.

"I have an idea?" James said standing in front of the red head.

"Not now, I'll just call a cab," as she pulled her smart phone out.

"I literally live around the corner; you can come over until the rain stops?" He offered.

Jessie sighed and thought maybe she should go over to sober up and relax for a bit, "Ok if you insist."

James was squealing on the inside and could not wait to bring her to his place, they two didn't have an umbrella and therefore James used his coat to help cover them up, but mostly held it over Jessie. The rain was so heavy eventually the two were soaked, "Almost there!" said James as he pointed over at the building and help the door open for Jessie.

Jessie was laughing as soon as she saw how soaked they both were, as they waited for the elevator James couldn't help to see how beautiful Jessie looked all drenched from the rain. The elevator doors opened and the two walked in, James pressed the button and the minute the doors shut he looked over at Jessie.

"Hey…" he said as he looked over at her and swept the hair that was in her face out of the way, he looked into her blue eyes and the two made contact.

Jessie felt her heart skipped a beat, this was a different side of James she's ever seen. He was more confident and daring, she knew by this point what his intentions were, at least for this evening. Jessie was ok with that.

He knew that she wanted him too, James had leaned in a kissed her. He placed both hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him, the elevator could not get to his floor fast enough.

Some sexy time is on its way! I hope you all like this and to let you all know I'm aware the characters are way way way out of character compared to how they were on Pokemon. I personally want this to be different and I like it that way. Anyways hope to have chapter 3 up soon!


End file.
